This Hurt
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: Cinta hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit. / HANYA SEBUAH FF GAJE
1. Is It End?

**Ketika ide ini mengilhami(?) saya sebenarnya mau buat #SasuHinaBimonthlyEvent atas saran dari Shiori Shopi-san. Tapi setelah Fic ini jadi, saya rasa ini hanya fic abal pelampiasan amarah saya, jadi saya ga berani buat nyantumin hestek itu. Gomene, Shopi-san.**

* * *

Hinata pernah membaca sebuah komik dimana salah satu tokohnya adalah pemuda-ehm-tampan, kaya, selalu menduduki peringkat teratas dan dikagumi banyak wanita. Tapi, manusia tak ada yang sempurna kan? Sayangnya, sisi jelek pemuda itu terdapat pada hatinya yang tercermin pada SETIAP kata-kata **'indah'** yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Begitu **tajam. Menusuk.** Dan **menyakitkan.**

Hinata tak pernah berharap akan bertemu dengan pemuda semacam itu. Lagi pula Hinata tak begitu memperhatikan-apalagi mempedulikan-tokoh itu. Hinata lebih memilih menjadi _'fangirl'_ tokoh-pemuda-lain dalam komik yang sama tapi memiliki sifat seratus delapanpuluh derajat berbeda dengan pemuda bermulut pedas.

Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama berkehendak lain, kedua tokoh itu muncul di kehidupan Hinata menjelma menjadi dua pemuda dengan sifat yang hampir sama seperti tokoh dalam komik yang ia baca. Jika kalian bertanya seperti apa pemuda yang Hinata kagumi, yaitu pemuda yang sifatnya yang hangat, ceria, semangat, dan yang paling penting dia bisa menjaga mulutnya-Namikaze Naruto. Bukan sosok itu yang dingin, suram, sok cool, hanya mau bergaul dengan ' **kaum'** nya, OH! Jangan lupakan aura mengintimidasi itu! Membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Ditambah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut laknat itu. Tidak cukupkah dengan cara ia melirik Hinata dengan tatapan membunuhnya? Dan segala olokan dan cacian yang pemuda itu keluarkan, Hinata merasa ribuan kunai menusuk jantungnya jika ini benar-benar dunia ninja seperti komik yang ia baca.

Dan sekarang sosok yang ia benci setengah mati itu ada di sini. Setengah jam setelah jam pulang, Hinata menuntaskan kewajiban piketnya sendirian. Karena tak ada yang mau piket bersamanya. Hinata cukup tahu. Sementara pemuda itu berdiri menyender pada dinding dekat pintu masuk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Hinata bersiap dengan apa yang akan dikeluarkan dari mulut busuk itu.

' _OH.. KAMI-SAMA.. lapangkanlah dadaku_.' Do'a Hinata, menjerit dalam hati.

.

.

.

This Hurt

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typos, Abal, Gaje, Aneh.

Drama (Ga juga), Romance (Gak yakin)

Bungsu Uchiha – Sulung Hyuuga

Typos, aneh, gaje, lebay, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

DIBUAT SAAT EMOSI AUTHOR SEDANG MEMBARA(?)

TERDAPAT KATA-KATA KASAR YANG TIDAK PATUT DITIRU. *sok bener

This Hurt by Natsumidouri/Nat/Natsumi2208/A.A.N/Nyonya- **Nara** (?)

.

.

.

"HEI JELEK!" satu olokan. Hinata tahu dia jelek jika dibandingkan dengan Haruno Sakura yang jelas-jelas telah menarik perhatian pemuda yang ia cintai. Membuat Hinata patah hati. Jadi, olokan itu sepertinya tak berpengaruh. Karena ia memang jelek-menurutnya. [ _Tapi menurut orang lain? Belum tentu loh Hinata~_ *authordijyuuken]

"HEI CULUN!" Dua olokan. Hinata tahu dia culun. Tidak pandai bergaul. Bergaul dengan teman **'normal** ' saja dia tidak pandai, apalagi harus bergaul dengan geng pemuda srigala yang tengah mengoloknya saat ini. Hinata merinding membayangkannya. Lagi pula—siapa juga yang mau masuk geng yang hanya menjunjung tinggi kekayaan, kekuasaan, dan kepopuleran tanpa mempedulikan otak itu? Oke, beberapa anggota diantaranya memang cerdas termasuk pemuda ini. Huh. Hinata benci mengakuinya. Tapi tetap saja kebanyakan isinya hanya bocah yang selalu menghamburkan kekayaan orang tua mereka dengan bermalas-malasan dan bersenang-senang. Hinata heran mengapa hampir seluruh _kohai_ nya berlomba-lomba masuk geng tak jelas itu atau membentuk geng serupa karena ditolak menjadi anggotanya. Dan jika ada yang bertanya apakah Hinata akan mendaftar? OGAH. Tidak. Sudi. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Lebih baik Hinata diolok seperti ini dari pada masuk ke geng yang akan merusak kepribadiannya—menurut Hinata.

"HEI KUNO!" Tiga olokan. Hinata sangat sadar dia kuno-tidak modis. Lihat saja penampilannya. Disaat semua siswi berdandan dengan pakaian _trendy_ atau seragam ketat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh mereka, rok mini limabelas _centimeter_ di atas lutut menonjolkan kaki jenjang mereka, dan ditambah aksesoris yang berkilauan, sementara Hinata justru mengenakan seragam dengan satu ukuran diatas ukuran tubuhnya, rok yang tepat didepan lutut, serta jam tangan ungu pudar yang setia bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Belum lagi pakaian Hinata yang selalu tertutup dan kedodoran di setiap ia bepergian-dan tentu ia tak pernah pergi ke _club-club_ malam seperti geng yang dipimpin pemuda itu, membuat kesan **'kuno'** dan **'ketinggalan jaman'** semakin melekat pada Hinata. Ia bukan Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura yang modis, _trendy_ dan mempunyai kepercayaan diri tinggi untuk itu. Atau Tenten dan Temari yang walaupun mereka _tomboy_ , tetap bisa menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Sementara Hinata? Jangan tanyakan. Jangankan menarik perhatian kaum adam dalam tanda kutip, menarik perhatian untuk sekedar berteman saja tidak. Hinata selalu tersisih, tak dipedulikan, dijadikan pilihan terakhir untuk pertanyaan siapa-yang-paling-ingin-kau-ajak-bicara. _Poor_ Hinata.

"HEI KIKUK!" Empat olokan. Ia kikuk? Tepat sekali-pikirnya. Ia selalu gugup jika berbicara dengan orang lain. Ralat. Jangankan terhadap orang lain, pada Neji atau Hanabi yang notabennya merupakan orang terdekatnya saja ia tetap gugup. Jangan lupakan dengan—

"HEI GAGAP!" —setiap pengulangan kosa kata yang selalu menghiasi kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata selalu berusaha keras untuk mengurangi aksen gagapnya—mengurangi kegugupannya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tapi pada kenyataannya cara itu tak terlalu berhasil.

Hinata berusaha mengingat berapa kali olokan yang ia terima. Dan menebak berapa kali lagi pemuda itu akan mengoloknya lagi. Menebak kapan kira-kira pemuda itu akan pergi dan membebaskan paru-parunya yang sesak setiap kali bertemu, berpapasan atau sekedar tak sengaja menyadari eksistensi pemuda itu kala ia mengedar pandangan. Ia menebak bagaimana leganya kala itu. Tapi Hinata tahu sang Uchiha tak akan membiarkannya. Mungkin lain kali ia akan menebak sampai kapan ia akan bertahan, dan apa yang akan dilakukannya kala kesabaranya berujung. Yah—lain kali. Benar. Lain kali. Atau mungkin sekarang? Karena ia rasa kedua manik _lavender_ nya mulai memanas.

' _ **Duk'**_

Melamun, tidak memperhatikan keseliling, Hinata yang tengah menyapu paha kanannya membentur ujung meja. Cukup sakit sampai rintihannya terdengar oleh Sang Uchiha.

"Dasar Bodoh. Kau Ceroboh." berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Sasuke hanya menggumankannya namun tetap terdengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata masih merintih dan mengusap-usap paha kanannya tak sadar Sasuke mendekat. Sampai Sasuke menarik salah tangan kirinya. "Pulang." katanya datar.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke kasar hingga terlepas.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Uchiha! Tak cukup ya, dengan mengataiku kasar tiap hari? Sekarang kau mau apa? Mengempiskan ban sepedaku? Menceburkanku ke kolam air mancur taman seperti tempo hari? Menyiramku dengan cairan anehmu? Atau apa hah? Aku menjalani dua tahun sekolahku dengan tenang, tapi setengah tahun ini kau membuatnya menjadi seperti neraka!" apa benar ini Hyuuga Hinata? Berteriak tanpa gagap di depan Uchiha?

"Aku harus apa lagi untuk menarik perhatianmu, ha?"

'A-apa?' Hinata bertanya tanpa berani menyuarakan.

Sasuke mendengus "HUH. Di otakmu hanya ada _dobe, dobe_ dan _dobe_ kan? Kau seolah membangun benteng mencegah orang lain masuk dan _dobe_ keluar dari otakmu. Memang pernah _dobe_ memikirkanmu? Tidak kan! Jadi sebaiknya keluarkan _dobe_ dari otakmu!"

'Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tak perlu kau jelaskan aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa, tak bisa.'

"Kenapa diam hah? Baru sadar?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Pergi, pergilah." lirih Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Kumohon pergilah, cukup anggap aku tidak ada, jangan ganggu aku lagi, berhentilah mengataiku. Jangan pedulikan aku." Pinta Hinata memberanikan diri menatap dua manik kelam. Kini air mata tak kuasa gadis Hyuuga pendung. _'peduli? Ya ampun Hinata, kau berkata seolah dia mempedulikanmu.'_ Hinata merutuki kalimat terakhirnya dalam hati.

"Jadi itu permintaanmu? Menganggapmu tidak ada? Baik." pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan datar. Tapi sanggup membuat hati Hinata mencelos. Karena lega dan perasaan lain yang tak dapat Hinata definisi. Semacam... kecewa... mungkin? Tapi kenapa begitu? Harusnya hanya ada rasa lega karena Bungsu Uchiha akhirnya meleparkan taring dan cakarnya kan? Tapi... Jika sebelumnya Hinata mengira paru-parunya akan bebas, tapi kenapa sekarang malah bertambah menyiksa? Kenapa? Belum lagi jantungnya yang sepuluh kali lebih cepat, padahal biasanya jika diolok Sasuke hanya dua kali lebih cepat, sama seperti rasanya saat kau dipanggil mengerjakan soal di papan tulis sementara kau belum hafal rumusnya. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa?

"Tatap aku, Hyuuga. Kupastikan ini terakhirnya kau menatapku dan berbicara denganmu. Setelah ini, tak ada lagi yang mengganggumu, tak ada lagi yang mengolokmu. Dan sesuai permintaanmu, aku tidak akan menganggapmu ada, dan tidak akan mempedulikanmu."  
Dia beranjak menjauh. "Sebaiknya kau isi otakmu dengan soal ujian masuk perguruan bukan dengan _dobe_." lanjutnya sarkatis.

Dia pergi. Begitu saja. Tanpa pamit. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tengah mematung sendirian.

Jadi, Hinata, apa yang kau akan lakukan setelah ini ini?

.

.

.

Is It End, Or Next?

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari lalu, di tengah keruwetan duta, Nat punya niat buat ff Konohamaru-Hanabi dengan genre romance-comedy, sekalian belajar nglawak gitu. Tapi sepertinya Nat ga bakat jadi pelawak. *pundung

Idenya udah ada, Nat juga udah mulai nulis. Tapi giliran udah seperdelapan bagian udah selesai, mood Nat tiba-tiba anjlok. Gara-gara seseorang berinisal T.A.P di duta. Dan akhirnya Nat menumpahkan amarah Nat kedalam fic ini. HUAHAHAHA *tawanista

Jadi jangan heran kalau fic ini agak gaje bin labil. Karena Nat tekankan sekali lagi, Nat mbikin ini dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Lagian walaupun mood udah membaik, Nat males ngubah cerita dari awal lagi. Biarin apa adanya. *tawanista(lagi)

Nat masih pemula dalam hal tulis-menulis. Nat juga baru jadi sider fic fandom Naruto . Biasanya sih jadi sider fic screenplay. Whehehe. Karena itu, Nat minta kripik(?) dan sarannya ya~

* * *

.

.

.

 _Ketika kau selalu mendapat 'perhatian' dari seseorang dalam konteks buruk, dan secara tiba-tiba 'perhatian' itu tak lagi kau dapatkan._

 _Bagaimana perasaanmu?_

 _Kau pasti merasa sangat bahagia 'kan?_

 _Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu?_

 _Tapi, kenapa kau merasa kehilangan?_

 _Dan kau senantiasa bertanya—_

' _ **Apakah ini semua berakhir?'**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Maaf kalau ini tidak memuaskan. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Bolehkah saya meminta review?**

 **This Hurt by Nyonya Nara (?)**

 **28/05/15**


	2. The Begining

.

This Hurt 2

.

Ini adalah sebuah potongan kisah mengapa mereka berperilaku demikian. Potongan kisah yang terjadi dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Tepat satu minggu setelah perkenalan siswa-siswi baru. Menimbulkan perasan sakit dan kehilangan yang nyatanya disasakan oleh kedua belah pihak. Menyebabkan hubungan yang semula terjalin dengan indah, terhenti di tengah jalan. Mengubah sepasang manusia yang dulu biasa bertukar kebahagiaan dan kesedihan menjadi saling asing. Mengubah perasaan yang hangat menjadi rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan dan menyiksa.

* * *

.

.

 _ **This Hurt**_

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Typos, Abal, Gaje, Aneh.

Hurt (no Comfort), Drama (Ga juga), Romance (Gak yakin)

Bungsu Uchiha – Sulung Hyuuga

Typos, aneh, gaje, lebay, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

DIBUAT SAAT EMOSI AUTHOR SEDANG MEMBARA(?)

TERDAPAT KATA-KATA KASAR YANG TIDAK PATUT DITIRU. *sok bener

.

.

This Hurt by Natsumidouri/Nat/Natsumi2208/A.A.N/Nyonya- **Nara** (?)

.

.

* * *

"Ayo kita pacaran." ajak seorang pemuda pada Hinata di salah satu koridor sekolah.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya yang semula menunduk, memiringkannya tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku bilang ayo kita pacaran." ulang sang pemuda tanpa berani melihat manik pucat yang tengah menatapnya.

"A-Apa? Tt-Ta-tapi.. Sasuke- _kun_.." masih kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya, Hinata menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kenapa? Apa karena si _Dobe?"_ tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis, mulai berani menatap kedua manik _lavender._

Cepat-cepat Hinata menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, tt-tapi.. Aku pikir akan lebih nyaman jika seperti ini. Kk-kita terus bersahabat saja ya, Sasuke- _kun_?" kata Hinata yang sebenarnya masih ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Kita bisa mencobanya."

Kembali menggeleng. "Aku rasa Sasuke- _kun_ mungkin salah mengartikan perasaanmu sendiri. Pasti Sasuke- _kun_ hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, kan?" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan bercanda! Apa hanya itu alasanmu menolakku? Katakan saja Kau hanya ingin bersama _Dobe_ sialan! Hanya aku yang tahu benar bagaimana perasaanku! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa.. Tidak. Bahkan Kau tidak pernah mau tahu perasaanku! Jadi lebih baik Kau tak usah sok tahu!"bentak Saruke keras.

"Huh. Bahkan si _Dobe_ tetap tak menyadarinya walau hampir seluruh angkatan SMP kita tahu. Dia terlalu terbutakan oleh gadis merah muda itu. Sebenarnya apa yang Kau lihat darinya, huh?" Hinata tak berani menjawab, kembali menundukan kepala tak berani menatap sepasang manik kelam yang tengah membentaknya. Jantungnya bergemuruh sekarang.

"Jika Kau memang mau menolakku, jangan menggunakan perasaanku sebagai alasan seolah Kau tahu. Menjadi sahabatku selama tiga tahun ini ternyata tak membuatmu memahami dan menyadarinya." ia tersenyum miris. "Mungkin lebih baik dari awal kita tak usah bersahabat, atau mungkin lebih baik dari awal aku tak mengenalmu." lanjut Sasuke dengan nada pahit yang sebisa mungkin ia usahakan tak terlihat.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya mulai memerah mendengar kata terakhir si bungsu Uchiha. Ia tak tahu apa maksud dari sang pemuda. Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan itu. Sementara dia sendiri bingung apa atau bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Dan ada apa dengan dadanya? Kenapa paru-parunya seolah tak bisa menggembung sebesar-senormal-seperti biasanya? Kenapa ingin selalu mengempis? Seolah bernafas menjadi sulit untuk dilakukan. Begitu menyesakkan, menyiksa dan menyakitkan.

"Mulai sekarang, tak ada lagi yang menjemputmu-mengajakmu ke sekolah dengan sepeda. Tak ada lagi yang mengganggumu dengan dering _handphone_ yang memekakkan telinga saat Kau akan tidur. Tak ada lagi yang mau mengajakmu untuk sekedar pergi ke tempat yang kekanakkan saat akhir pekan. Tak ada lagi yang mengganggumu dengan ratusan _email_ tak penting menanyakan apa yang Kau lakukan. Tak ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke ' **sahabatmu** '. Anggap kita tak saling kenal." dia pergi melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar dengan cepat. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang mematung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian ia tersadar.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sasuke! Ssasukke!" Hinata berteriak memanggil, berlari berusaha mengejar langkah sang Uchiha. Ia berhasil mengejar dan menghentikan langkah sang Uchiha dengan menahan tangannya. "Kumohon, jika pun kita tak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, kita masih bisa bersahabat kan? Jangan kekanakkan seperti ini! Ini bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang—"

"Kekanakan Kau bilang?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata, menghempaskan tangan kecil yang menahannya. Dan berkata dengan nada yang keras dan tegas. "Kau yang terlalu naif, Hinata! Kau pikir kenapa aku mau mempunyai sahabat wanita sementara aku anti terhadap mereka? Kau pikir kenapa, Huh?" ia membentak Hinata dengan keras. Dapat Hinata lihat amarah yang terpancar dari kedua manik kelam itu. "Tiga tahun aku mencoba menahan perasaanku. Mencoba lebih dekat denganmu dengan alibi menjadi sahabatmu!" terkuak sudah sandiwaranya untuk menutupi sebuah rasa. "Aku pikir, dengan melakukan semua itu perlahan Kau dapan melihatku sebagai seorang pria. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan?" Mata yang berkilat penuh amarah kini berubah sendu. "Ku pikir Kau berbeda dengan gadis lain, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Kau sama saja. Bedanya, jika gadis lain memilih untuk menjadi penggilaku, tapi **'SA-HA-BAT'** ku sendiri memilih menjadi penggila si _Dobe._ Bukankah itu lucu?" tawa miris itu lagi. "Apa tak ada sedikit celah untukku? AH! Aku lupa! Memang ada celah untukku, tapi bukan sebagai pemuda pemilik hatimu, tapi tak lebih dari sekedar apa yang Kau sebut sebagai **'sahabat'** atau Kau lebih suka menyebutnya **'pengganggu'**?" Nada miris, kesakitan, bercampur dengan nada yang belum bisa Hinata artikan.

Hinata bersumpah. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Sang Uchiha. Belum lagi selama ini Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun membentaknya. Walaupun ia bertingkah seaneh apapun, tidak pernah. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sekarang membentaknya membuat hatinya merasa tertohok sakit.

Sasuke mengela nafas sedikit kasar, mencoba sedikit mengenyahkan amarahnya. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, mulai sekarang tak ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke sahabatmu. Sudah cukup selama ini aku tersiksa menahan perasaanku. Mulai sekarang, anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal. Menjauhlah dariku." Sasuke kembali meninggalkannya. Kali ini Hinata tak memanggil ataupun mengejar untuk menahannya. Berdiam diri hingga kakinya lemas. Terjatuh bersimpuh dengan air mata berlinang.  
Apa yang terjadi? Tanyanya tak percaya dalam hati.

Semenjak saat itu, mereka benar-benar tak berbicara lagi. Kehidupan SMA Hinata terasa tenang, namun terasa hampa pada saat yang bersamaan. Jika mereka berpapasan atau ketika menyadari ekstensi sang pemuda tak jauh darinya, Hinata selalu mencuri pandang pada Saruke, namun Si Bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi objek pandangan nyatanya tak menghiraukan, hanya menguarkan aura yang begitu menyesakkan.

Jika kata orang mengungkapkan perasaanmu membuat hatimu menjadi lega, tapi tidak untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Justru ini membuat perasaannya menjadi semakin sakit. Ada kalanya ia menyesal mengungkapkannya, menyesal karena telah berkata kasar pada sang gadis dan ingin kembali seperti dulu persama Hinata. Kembali berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Dia tak akan kembali **'sahabat'** Hinata. Karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang tak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Saling mendiamkan satu sama lain, bersikap seolah tak saling kenal. Hingga mereka berada di kelas yang sama-kelas akhir sebelum meninggalkan masa SMA. Uchiha Sasuke mulai melemparkan olokan menohok setiap harinya. Seolah memanggil namanya atau setidaknya nama marganya adalah sebuah keharaman. Sedih dan sakit Hinata rasakan setiap kali pangeran sekolah itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang tak pantas. Tapi ia berusaha untuk bertahan. Paling tidak, ia bisa mencuri pandang wajah tampan yang selalu ia rindukan setiap hari. Tak apa tak dianggap. Tak apa jika harus menjadi objek hinaan. Tak apa diperlakukan kasar. Asal ia bisa melihat sosok itu. Tak apa.

Keduanya tak menyadari bagaimana 'sayang', 'benci' dan 'cinta' bisa bercampur aduk. Apakah ini 'sayang' sebagai sahabat? Apakah ini 'benci' karena perbuatan sosok itu? Apakah ini 'cinta'? Entah. Mereka tak tahu. Mereka hanya tau perasaan aneh campur aduk tiap kali mereka bertemu. Tak tauh keanehan itu disebut apa. [Yang jelas bisa saya pastikan ketiga perasaan itulah yang tengah melanda mereka.]

Mereka tetap menjalani peran yang mereka pilih dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya—

.

.

FIN(?)

.

.

* * *

Sebenernya, saya ga punya niat buat ngelanjutin ff ini.. Biarin aja ni fic ngegantung kayak jemuran. Tapi ntah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide yang kebetulan nyambung ama nih fic.

Tapi, bukannya tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka, malah masa lalu mereka. Salahkan saja ide yang tiba-tiba mampir.

Anggap aja fic ini udah kelar. Kalo saya ada ide saya lanjutin, tapi kalo gak ya… *tamplaked

Berhubung bentar lagi mau puasa, dan Nat mau hiatus.. Nat minta maaf kalo ff ini atau ff buatan Nat yang laen ada yang menyinggung perasaan readers..

Kalo setelah mbaca fic ini mood minna buruk dan pengen mood baik lagi.. Silahkan mbaca ff SasuHina punya Nat yang judulnya _**'200percent'**_ *promosi

Adakah yang mau ngasih saya kripik dan saran?

* * *

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_." terdengar suara seorang wanita memanggil sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Jangan menjawab dengan nada seperti itu pada _Kaasan_ -mu!" Perintah wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Mereka tengah berada di meja makan, baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka berdua. Ya, hanya berdua. Sang kepala keluarga berada di Jerman mengurusi salah satu cabang perusahaan. Sementara si sulung sedang bergelut dalam kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa di Inggris.

"Ya, _Okaasan_ , ada apa?" sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada malas. Dasar anak durhaka. Ibunya baru tiba di Konoha hari ini setelah sejak dua bulan lalu disibukkan dengan pembukaan butik barunya di Kobe, dan sekarang ia menjawab panggilan ibunya seperti itu? Dasar! Apa dia tak merindukan ibunya? _(Minna,_ jangan ditiru ya?)

Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Si bungsu ini benar-aenar. Lalu ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia tak perlu basa-basi. "Kenapa Kau tak bilang kalau Hinata- _chan_ sekelas denganmu?"

" _Kaasan_ tidak pernah menanyakannya." jawabnya tenang seraya meminum air putih.

"Sekalipun _Kaasan_ tak pernah menanyakan, harusnya memberi tahu. Kalian 'baik-baik saja' kan?" entah apa maksud kata 'baik-baik saja' itu. Sayangnya Sasuke tak menjawab. Mikoto memicingkan mata. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres.

"Jika Kau memberi tau lebih awal, kan _Kaasan_ akan pulang mengambil raportmu kemarin dan bertemu Hinata- _chan_." Ya, bukan Mikoto, Fugaku, atau Itachi yang mengambil raport Sasuke. Tapi Kakashi, sekertaris kepercayaan ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya anak _Kaasan_ siapa? Jika alasan _Kaasan_ mengambil raportku hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya, lebih baik tidak usah." Sasuke heran, apa mantra yang gadis tengik rapalkan pada ibunya? Bahkan hingga ibunya lebih menyayangi gadis itu ketimbang kedua anaknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! _Kaasan_ kan rindu dengan Hinata- _chan_! _Kaasan_ sudah tak bertemu dengannya dua tahun lebih!" Sasuke mendengus. Jika benar merindukan gadis itu kenapa tak berkunjung ke rumahnya. Oh! Tidak! Sasuke meralat pikirannya. Jika ibunya berkunjung ke rumah tua itu jelas ia akan menyeret paksa Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya. Sekalipun Saruke mengeluarkan seribusatu alasan, ibunya benar-benar akan menyeretnya ke rumah itu. Sasuke jelas tak mau itu terjadi terlebih ke rumah itu dan bertemu gadis itu. BIG NO!

"Besok sepulang sekolah, Kau harus membawa Hinata- _chan_ ke rumah!"

"Tidak mau." Tuh kan? Biasanya ketika SMP, Sasuke tak pernah menolak membawa Hinata ke rumah. Tapi sejak masuk SMA, Sasuke selalu menolaknya dengan dalih mereka tak sekelas dan sama-sama sibuk. Dan sekarang, mereka sekelas. Dan walaupun mereka sibuk karena mereka sudah kelas tiga, tapi untuk berkunjung sehari di hari Jum'at harusnya tak apa kan? Mengingat esoknya hanya diisi oleh bimbingan wali kelas dan kegiatan klub. Dan kelas tiga harusnya sudah mundur dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan klub. Jadi, kenapa Sasuke menolak?

"Tidak ada kata TIDAK! Kau harus membawa Hinata ke sini! Atau mulai besok Kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kartu kreditmu, mobilmu dan seluruh _game_ -mu!" What the Heck?! _Kaasan_ nya sudah mulai mengancamnya, sekarang?

"Apa? Yang benar saja _Kaasan!" well_ , sebenarnya sih, Mikoto sudah pernah mengancam Sasuke dengan hal yang sama ketika nilai-nilai Sasuke menurun drastis. Sasuke pikir ibunya hanya menggertak, jadi Sasuke hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Dan ketika nilainya kembali menurun, apa yang diancamkan ibunya benar-benar terjadi. Dan Sasuke tak mau itu terjadi lagi.

"Sudah _Kaasan_ bilang tidak ada kata tidak!" sepertinya, sifat egois dan perintah mutlak yang Sasuke kira diturunkan oleh ayahnya, nyatanya ia salah. Kedua orang tuanya jelas sama-sama memilikinya. Atau itu memang bemar sifat ayahnya yang kemudian ditularkan pada ibu dan anak-anaknya? Entahlah..

Mikoto yang sudah menyelesaikan perkataannya kembali ke kamar utama di lantai dua. Sementara Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Dan yang terjadi di hari berikutnya adalah Sasuke yang menunggu Hinata selesai piket. Sasuke yang memanggil Hinata dengan olokan. Sasuke yang menahan tangan Hinata. Sasuke yang mengajak Hinata pulang. Sasuke yang balas berteriak pada Hinata. Sasuke yang meninggalkan Hinata. Sasuke yang pulang tanpa membawa Hinata. Sasuke yang kena omel mama Mikoto. Dan Sasuke yang fasilitasnya disita.

.

.

END or Next?

.

.

* * *

 **Maaf kalau ini tidak memuaskan. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Bolehkah saya meminta review?**

 **This Hurt by Nyonya Nara (?)**

 **12/06/15**


End file.
